The love has just begun
by Speedygal
Summary: Shipping of: OV!Ben X TFA!Sari Do you ever wonder if two people who happen to be heroes and appear to be humans when they are not needed? Do they blend into the local appearance of everyday people with the slightest differences? Of course. Meet Ben Tennyson,Wielder of the Omnitrix;and Sari Sumdac,Techno-Organic friend to the Autobots. And they just happened to fall in love.
1. Intro

Ever since Ben saw the girl known as Sari Sumdac walk off the bridge from the gigantic Spaceship, he fell in love with her on first sight. Her light african soft cheeks. Her dress. Last of all...Her adorable pony tails. His jaw drooled as she walked to Grandpa Max with a not-to-tall machine tailing behind her. Sari wore a short sleeved dress with flipflops and such, yet, she looked so attractive before the eyes of Young Ben Tennyson at the age of Sixteen.

"You called?" Sari asked Grandpa Max as she taps her fingers on her arms.

"I called?" Max repeated, scratching his head. "Why did I do that?"

"You were contacting some Alien Ko-Zar and you mistakenly called me." She replied, while her other eye noticed the boy and his new partner. "So you decided to have a little chat with me about the future...I believe."

Grandpa Max nodded.

"Right."

And with that, She waved her hand at Benjamin Kirby Tennyson with his clueless Partner.

* * *

And this is just the introduction...Of the Ben10OV!TFASari shipping and the starting point of this fanfic.


	2. Chapter 1: The first interaction

Rook helped Ben's jaw right back up and heads straight inside, while holding his gooy hand outwards as a disgusted expression is plastered across his face. "Eeeew love goo." He said, making a face.

Sari giggles at Rooks statement.

"Take the Garage, it will take you inside." Grandpa Max said to the machine. "Waiiit. Are you Bumblebee?"  
"Uh yeah."

A Pryonite and short tatramand came out of the building wearing fanatic clothing being yellow and black.

"O.M.G BUUUMMBBBLLLEEEEEBBEEE!" The Fans screamed.

"I'll be back."

The entire group laughed as the combat car drove away from the two aliens who were holding several comic books in the air as they shouted. "GIVE US YOUR SIGNATURE" All the way as others soon followed. Ben Tennyson followed Grandpa Max and Sari Sumdac into the joint. The girl looks around as if she did not expect to see this alternate future's organization has a standered shop room as a single base for many plumbers.

"So...This is where you do everything?" Sari directly asked Ben.

The boy's face became a special hue of pink and a sweat bead falls off his head.

"It's bigger than it looks." Ben said, rubbing his head. "Use the toliet."

"The Toliet." Grandpa Max repeated. He went into the bathroom.

Fluuusssshhh

"...You step into a toliet and then poof you are in the base?" Sari asked, not totally convienced to the strawberry top as she raiewd a eyebrow.

Ben laughs at the reference to Harry Potter and Deathly Hallows.

"No, no,no." He replied, shaking his head. "Come on I will show isn't that strange at all...Except..."

"There's always an 'except..'" Sari groaned.

Benjamin laughed as he opened the chocolate brown door to show a regular toilet with Grandpa Max no where in sight. Rook was not there at all. Not at all. Sari titled her head at a unusual situation.

"Where did the newbie go?" Sari refers to Rook at the statement of 'Newbie' as she came to the toliet seat. She saw her own reflection. "Where did that forgetful guy go?"

"Down here." Ben said, taking her hand. "It's not the toilet Sari."

Ben pulled a level down. The circle around them sent the duo heading down like a elevator was in place instead of some ordinary floor. Sari gasped at the transparent tunnel showing a highly constructed base with many controls.

"Ooooh. This is more awesome than the Autobot base!" Sari proclaimed as the tunnel went down. "So...There isn't any cybertronians in this universe?"

A grin spread across Ben's face.

"I am the biggesst fan of the Autobots and Optimus Prime,frankly, he's what inspired my image of a hero." Ben explained to the Techno-Organic. "I have a poster of him from generation one in my room!"

Sari tilted her head.

"Generation one?" She repeated, raising an eyebrow and her mouth turned left like a pouting expression was being drawn out. "What's that?"

Oh. They don't know about the other continuities. Ben realizes inside his mind as he facepalmed himself mentally.

"Fanon to the great war that happened on Cybertron and took place on Earth in 2007." Ben explained to the girl. "It's where Optimus Prime is the leader of ALL in fact. That should be bulleted."

Thankfully, the door opened before Sari could continue.

"Wow!" She said as she looked around the base. "This is better than the Autobot base in my universe! I mean, this is so cool and well organized as if some highly IQ Aliens came in transporting some of machinery and stuff."

"Driba and Blukic made everything possible." Ben said, grinning from ear to ear. "I helped them bring some of the machinery into the building."

"You said Gw-" Rook immediately said, raising his finger and is stopped from continuing by a octopus like Alien wrapping its tentacles around his head. This is probably going to be a very long gag every time he mentions something that might embarrass Ben in front of Sari. "Not Blusto!"

Ben and Sari shared a laugh,together.

"This is the plumber base." Grandpa Max said,coming from the control HQ wideschool with a gigantic keyboard. "How different is it in your future?"

A smile came across Sari's face.

"A lot of things, but it doesn't have a boy named Ben Tennyson there in my universe." She said, knowing Ben is blushing harder than ever.

"G-g-g-Grandpa, the difference is from Decepticons and Autobots." Ben said, rubbing the back of his head as he is flustered by Sari's casual flirting. "You know. Only in 2050 with a highly advanced society and a girl who is techno-organic with a group of Earthbound Autobots."

Grandpa Max laughed.

"Sounds like you two got everything figured out, also, Maybe Sari can get our communication systems on the right channel."

The Techno-Organic gazed to Ben's direction.

"Right channel?"

Ben shrugged.

"It's been on the Portuguese Network for atleast six weeks!" Grandpa Max went on, emphasizing how important it was to reset it into English. "Even the interns from AI university have rudely said 'Y u no speak ingles?' to several transmissions!"

Ben and Sari burst out laughing.

"Switch the Configuration to English, I can do that." Sari said aloud.

The African American strolled towards the white gray set with curioiusly multiple colored buttons.

"Is she really that intellegent?" Grandpa Max asked his grandson.

"She is,thankfully," Ben replied, taking a sigh. "and lucky enough that I have a crush on her already."

Something strange happened right then and there, Max didn't see the idea of the boyfriend/Girlfriend relationship could continue from different universes. Because it's never been prooved possible. Even if it was possible. It would involve some traveling back and fourth to the said universes above for visits.

Ben was oblivious to his Grandpa's expression.

"Got it!"

The boy, in love, came to the console.


	3. Chapter 2: The Wrong setting

**Chapter 2**

Sari turned her head from the keyboard to Grandpa Max's direction.

"Everyone was speaking English but your translator somehow was switched into Portuguese by default when the system went kaput or got a glitch." Sari explained as she has her hands behind her enough, Sari's name in Galvan words is Fergi that sounds like a type of Fungi and the singer Fergie. So she may have her own counterpart in this universe on a different Planet such as Galvan Prime. It's likely that they will NEVER meet.

Sari's statement otherwise said 'your language setting was in Portuguese, not the channel.'

"So...Everyone has been thinking we speak Portuguese in here?" Grandpa Max said, rubbing his head. "No wonder Azmuth said 'Stop speaking Portuguese over the transmissions'"

Sari smirked.

"Uh huh." The Techno-Organic said. "I only understood our entire conversation by changing my main language to understand Portuguese."

Rook finally got the creature off him and put it into a close container. Grandpa Max went off to finish something he had started prior to these events, like a bowl of roasted worms with crunchy and nutritious beetles.

"Ben dude, doesn't Wildmutt speak Portuguese too?" Rook asked as he sat on the container while panting.

Ben frowned.

"It's Ben." He said, folding his arms. "Just Ben. Portguese doesn't speak-I mean Wildmutt doesn't speak Portugese. His tongue is complicated."

The Techno-Organic giggled.

"You are funny." Sari remarked.

"Ben Dude saved the life of a little Screegit a few weeks ago." Rook said, matter in factly after the word slipped out of his mouth. "From a poacher."

Sari turned to the boys direction as if she knew what kind of creature that Rook had mentioned about. The Screegit is able to increase in tremendous size if Nitrogen is in the atmosphere. It is able to produce acid completely capable of melting object and causing total Mayhem in anywhere.

"What did you use to contain it?" Sari asked, while her eyes turned into a curious shape.

"Bloxx."

"A box?"

" Segmentasapien."

Sari opened the palm of her hand and let the formation of Bloxxs hologram spring out.

"You mean this?" She asked.

Rook and Ben are amazed to see the energy from her palm is providing a power source for the hologram to be active. The translucent ,blue orb right in the center of Sari's hand shows every detail to the cracks and Omnitrix symbol very clearly.

"H-H-h-h-How can you do that?" Rook said, while a puzzled expression appears on his face.

"Simply by focusing on the energy blasters and thinking what shape I want them to form in showing stuff." The girl explained, closing the palm of her hand. "I so want to see that Alien! I have only seen pictures of them on the datapads."

"I can show you Bloxx at the backyard." The Omnitrix wielder said, referring to the giant room that is a few floors ahead which is sometimes referred to as the experiment area and training area for various reasons.

Sari's eyes brightened.

"Oh thanks Ben!" Sari said, bringing the boy into a giant bear hug.

Rook found himself awwing at the two heroes. Sari's hug is so strong it is practically squeezing Ben like NRG or Rath is doing the hugging instead f one cute girl.

"Sari, you are squeezing me!" He said, flailing his arms in all directions.

The girl giggled after letting go of him.

"You are just so hugable, like a teddy bear." Sari compares him to the bear.

They ignited a conversation on the way to the 'backyard' leaving Rook behind.

"I wonder what happened to the combat car." Rook said to himself, he went to the computer monitor and used several commands to direct one camera in order to see if the fanatics were finally done chasing him.

Oh boy, he was going to be in for a surprise.

The Camera shows Bumblebee hiding in a big tree from above a bigger group of fans eagerly to meet him or have his signature or ask questions. So many 'or's come from one bot. The large leaves keep him hidden from them.

"Hahahahaa, priceless." Rook said, with a laugh. "He has so many fans."

_**A few minutes later...**_

_** At the Backyard area..  
**_

Ben touched the faceplate of his watch which triggered a Holographic circle with the top half having light green Alien faces. He lightly tapped the screen a few times across the faces of several Aliens.

"They kinda remind me of Autobot and Decepticon symbols." Sari acknowledged the similarities as her eyes are stuck on the hologram.

"It's almost as if Azmuth knew about Transformers." Ben agreed. "When I say Transformers, you know what I mean, right?"

Sari nodded.

"Take a step back for a moment." The wielder said, after clicking the button to the side of his Omnitrix that makes the faceplate slide back to reveal the Omnitrix's core.

Sari takes a step away.

Ben slammed the core down and then...His body shrunk in size as green fully engulfs him,His mouth became a beak, A antenna grew from the top of Ben's head that turned yellow like all the parts of his body, A green and white brace appears around his neck with the Omnitrix symbol on the middle, both arms/legs became yellow small sticks.

Finally his body color became yellow in color with black eyes and green pupils. The last detail to be noted is being 4 inches tall in height making this Alien shorter than Grey Matter,Jury Rigg,and Buzzshock. But taller than Nanomech.

"Aww man, Ball Weevile?" The small bug alien complained,sounding disapproved of the Omnitrix switching Aliens on him.

"Awwww." Sari cooed. "So cute! What can this Alien do?"


	4. Chapter 3: Attack from Francis

Ball Weevile kinda,sorta,maybe grew a grin on his little round face with the fork like antenna buzzing from side to side. He didn't really consider this thing to be great at all since the only thing it could do was be small and shoot sticky balls that absorb matter and be can be fired off upon contact.

"Watch me." Ball Weevile said.

Ball Weevile shot out a fire-like ball from his beak and rolled the ball as moving it forward on top. He made sounds like the round black bugs from 'The Mummy' while rolling the ball across the grassy ground.

"Here it goes!" Ball Weevile yelped, hopping off the ball.

The sticky and fire-ball attack landed against a tree. It made a deep impact in the shape of a round sphere with many circles showing how old the tree is from small to its big modern-day form. It's actually like an oak tree with several heavy branches reached out towards many directions with leaves attached.

"So trees can grow underground?" Sari repeated, a little unsure if it really had been grown there.

"They can, by a little help." Weevile looked to his Omnitrix Symbol as if knowing he did not have any arms to change into another alien. Then Weevile remembered his long beak. "Like this!"

He used his beak to peck at the Omnitrix.

Ball Weevile becomes bigger into the shape of a humaniod with four red arms, two feet split in the very middle between the toe area,a partial mustache developed beneath his nose, his eyes split into four, three short spikes grew from his head, then a black tanktop like shirt as a muscular circus man would have with one large green stripe,and black pants.

His hands gained fingerless gloves with green cuffs at the wrist of the gloves. Finally a white and green belt wrapped around him, then the Omnitrix appeared at the dead center.

"A Tetramand helped the tree live underground by getting big buckets of water." She concludes, starting to raise her hands into the air."Awesome!"

Four Arms scratched the top of his head.

"That's a not what I meant." Four Arms said, already making up another lie. "I meant by getting one of those big old seeds that are hybrids and bury them in the dirt, then water them every so often, and so on."

"Like one of those sami trees?"

"Yeah in a way."

Ben KNEW what Sari was talking about, besides he saw one kind of it in the episodes aired of Transformers Animated which few portrayed Prowl's tree which was cut into the exact shape of a Sami-like tree with breathtaking appeal.

"How about you take me somewhere…Of which I have no clue what so ever." Sari suggested, folding her arms on top of another. "If I am going to be here for a while; there better be some junk food,video games, and something along the lines of some action."

Four Arms picked up Sari using both of his arms.

"Sure."

Four Arms ran through the hallway.

Khyber's pet, Francis (The fanon name for it), is watching the couple from the balcony of a hole providing an entrance to the underground city for curious preteens eager to explore dark areas with their friends and roleplay their own watched Sari consumed a wobbly arm easily identified to have been belonged to some Alien Squid. The reaction from Ben was him puking into a garbage can when she was a few feet away from him not to see it.

"Ewww." He muttered to himself. "My grandpa isn't the only one who eats Alien food. Note to self. Remember Techno-Organics can eat strange food."

Four Arms had timed out into Ben off screen. He also arrived nearly half way which can explain Sari's sudden urge for strange food in the first place after holding a race to see who could get to the destination first.

"Aww a cute kinceleran!" The Techno-Organic said, adoring the kinceleran getting a popsicle. "I never seen so many Lizard,Digimon/Alien combinations,and different tasty food."

The scared kinceralan speeds away.

"Awwww, it was scared of me." Sari commented. "Why is that?"

"They aren't used to the sights of Techno-Organics." Ben said, after he wiped the corner of his mouth. "So they haven't seen Transformers Animated in their language at all."

Sari gave him a strange look.

Francis watched the girl wrap her arm around Ben's neck as she said something obscure to his ears not able to hear human speech from a great distance. He heard the whistle of his master from beyond.

Francis than leaped out into the street.

"Sari,look out!" Ben yelled, while Francis morphed into the predator version of Stinkfly. "That's Psyhons pet! He won't stop till something..um..er..happens."

The pet turned towards Sari's direction as it eagerly wiggled its tail and drool slithered from its jaw.

"Face my might." She said, grinning from ear to ear.

She tried transforming, but her laser core wasn't acting right for the transformation. Almost like it had been jammed everywhere due to a mechanical malfunction from the swallowed Alien part not easily digested in her stomach area.

"Damn you Octopus leg!" Sari said, waving her hand towards the air with a frustrated expression on her face. "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

This time. Sari tried again as she attacked Buglizard.

"It's hero time!" Ben announced, slamming his watch after selecting the Alien(Who he had choosen as Spidermonkey)

Instead he turned into Goop;Goop has two eyes with a little jet like object resembling the Decepticon symbol being green and black, both his elbows have a wrist band being white and light green, the elbow to the right has the Omnitrix symbol, and he has black shorts with pockets onto the side.

"Aw come on!" The Polymorph complained. "Not Goop! He's too much like an Upgrade and a sludgepuppy."

Sari's battle armor finally kicked in action; her head transformed into a helmet with two aqua blue crystal optics, her two pigtails became metalized, her dress remained, but her arms become larger to support the arm blade and energy ball multiplier, Sari's legs turned into battle armored boots beneath the round knee objects latched onto the knees, and two jet parts shot out from her back while her spark chamber remains closed.

"Now we are in business!" Sari said,using her blade on the mutant.

Buglizard used his tail to send Sari flying as a gash is easily seen on his back.

"Oh no you didn't!" Goop yelled,wrapping himself around the lizard.

**Graaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuhh!**

Buglizard lashed The Polymorph to the side of a nearby store. Sari stood right up. "Lizard, pet like dog equals…Dog treat!" The girl concluded, getting a large quality of bone from big building to her left which is coincidently near Goop. "Still on the juicy wobbly feet?"

"Just a sore head." He said, while his head is wobbly dobbly and rubbed it.

Buglizad etched his way towards the polymorph and morphed into a gigantic worm.

"Oh crab." Ben said, as Sari ran into the building.


	5. Chapter 4: See ya later Francis

6708-898-6898

The Alien had transformed into the worst thing possible which caught him off guard. He expected the creature to transform into something better and more capable of slithering to the opponent rather than just heading out the ground and digging right back inside.

"Diamondhead!" Goop said, slamming the Omnitrix. "I can defeat you with a Crystalsapian."

The Polymorph became built out of crystal and the muscular body of a strong man formed into a tall humanoid replaced the wobbly creature.

"I beat you last time and I can surely do the same!" Diamondhead announced.

He lunged towards the creature.

Slamworm raised its body and slammed itself upon Diamondhead. It wasn't the last of the Crystalsapian since he made crystals extend from his back and inflicted damage upon the lower surface of Slamworm. He lifted the creature via both arms.

"Who got you now?" Diamondhead sarcastically asked the creature.

Slamworm wiggled its tail and within pure reality Diamondhead was thrown into the ground once more. "No fair!" Diamondhead yelled. "You are a lousy cheater." He watched the pet revert into a sleek, light gray, dinosaur like dog visibly running into the building with the Techno-Organic inside. "He ain't going to mess with my Girl!"

Diamondhead returned into the body of Ben Tennyson.

"Not ever." He emphasized.

Ben ran into the building.

* * *

Francis (Khybers Pet) is walking in the building. The room is very dim. Francis couldn't see its way to find the Techno-Organic. It lowered its nose towards the floor and started sniffing her out like a K-Nine trained by Police type smelled a tasty bone. _I feel so hungry._ The creature crept to the area where the scent became hotter and cooler all at impossibly same time. **Creek Creek** went the floor beneath his padded feet prepped for thorns.

Sari drags a pipe wide bone from the Janitor room.

**D-r-r-r-Draaaaaaaaaaaaankkkkk**

Francis hid behind a nearby wall.

"Sari, the pet is in here!" Ben warned her, coming through the doorway.

"What 'pet'?" Sari asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sari acted as if she didn't know the animal that had attacked was actually a pet belonging to some rogue guy named Khyber who wanted Ben's head, but, he was the kind of guy who didn't want other villains to kill him before he did. So he rottenly and reluctantly helped Ben Tennyson back at the mutated Ant Castle where a bunch of Mutant Ants were crowded some time ago.

Ben facepalmed himself.

"Psyphons pet!" He said. "It wants to kill you."

Sari didn't understand this logic.

"Who's Psyphon?"

Ben took a breath, then explained everything to her—well the necessary facts aside to Kevin's ultimate power/adventures, Gwen's own adventures that had some Kevin inside, and story plot of new characters were excluded from his explanation.

The fore-ever knights side-story wasn't mentioned until he got to the Vilgax part.

The things that DID involve him were just Eunice, the girl who was an actor with his favorite all time superhero, the time Big Chill produced Babies, and basic things about him. The only story from AF to UA about Ben Tennyson was the DNA-Hybrid story arch. However in OV, there's plenty of information and evidence it IS a Ben 10 show by the Aliens and things that had been missed from the original series.

"Ooooh. So he used to work for a guy who wanted your transformation watch." Sari paraphrased the entire explanation. "Explains everything pretty much."

Francis leaped out from its hiding place.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAA AAAAMMM**

The pet landed on Sari, who had been pushed to the ground by the fairly large animal snapping it's jaws at her face. The Animal seemed dragon and shark like by its teeth/body scales which made Francis appear to be ultimate pet fetcher.

"Get OFF!" Sari cried, kicking the animal off by her legs. "Snappy dog."

Ben picked up a piece of wood. Then he struck Francis right at the back of its head.

"If anyone is going to kill her, it would be a crazy and maniac me ticked off because somebody else is going to do kill her." Ben objected, holding the object responsible for wounding the animal. "Because…. I am crazy!"

Francis backed away from the boy with wary eyes and a startled facial expression formed.

"I will do the unspeakable to you, such as cook you, then throw your meat out for other Predator Aliens to eat." The teenager went on, lightly tapping his hand with the object. "I can continue on."

Sari dropped a big bone on Francis head.

The Animal collapsed to the floor. Sari quickly placed four can like objects around Francis in the shape of a square. Francis begins to bet up but then the cans opened up like bars and created electrical bars all around it like a stockade for Machines only edited for the sole purpose of other ET Aliens. A little while later Plumbers had arrived around ten minutes after the event occured.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Sari asked Ben, while the plumbers took the caged beast into a truck.

Ben rubbed the back of his neck.

"Watching Kevin doing his insane ranting's when he was in his ultimate mutation." He begins. "Kind of rubs on you after trying to help a guy return into his human form."

Grandpa Max came towards the two.

"You caught the beast right on time." He started. "It was evading every single trap set by the best trappers and poachers." Max grimaced at the mention of poachers. "You two must have some kind of luck."

Sari and Ben shared a laugh.

Little did they expect…Francis will escape from the cage it had been trapped in from two sources, one being the owner, and the other being a plumber. Francis will not stop without being commanded by his owner to halt its mission.


	6. Chapter 5: Hello Azmuth

Azmuth arrived to Earth unexpectedly. So Ben decided to take Sari to the ship of Azmuth the Galvan scientific Genius of his universe. Sari surprisingly did not have a clue about Aliens BEYOND the solar system.

"Azmuth?" She said, while being dragged by Ben. "Galvans? Galvans as in Galvanization?

"He's a small Amphibian." Ben replied, with a laugh.

"Okay Benji."

They arrived to the spaceship by Rook's vehicle. Ben still had a red face when he arrived to the docking station. The small Galvan came out of the ship followed by a female similar to Vilgax via head features.

"My name is Sari." The Techno-Organic said, raising her hand forward to the small galvan.

Azmuth became dumbstruck.

"So this is what Fergi looks like as a Human with a awkward name." Azmuth said aloud.

Ben laughed.

"She's a Techno-Organic Azmuth." Ben corrected him. "She's from Transformers Animated-You know, the show that takes place 50 years into the future."

The old Galvan smiled and shook her hand.

"It's a honor to met you." The galvan said after they shook hands."Sari Sumdac. You look so different than I have seen you. Meh. Probably my rusty memory."

Sari gave Ben a odd glance.

"It is literletly the only thing people can know who you are." The Teenager said, laughing at funny 'how to know' fact. "It only had three seasons. sadly."

Azmuth nodded.

"It was a pity, we could have learned more possiblities for cybertronian existence inside a human body." Azmuth went on. "Society would have been more advenced if it went on."

Sari has a most definite confused expression on her face.

Then, a yellow and black combat car transformed to the side of Azmuth.

"Hey frog-man, can you give something to distract those fangeeks?" Bumblebee asked the Galvan.

Azmuth shrieked as he jumped a few feet.

"My god, you are so sneaky!" Azmuth declared.

Bee rolled his optic.

"Need help here." He said, pointing to a upcoming stampede of humans and Aliens alike.

Sari,Azmuth,Rook,and Ben scoffled at a impossible occurnece that only happens in the realm of Television and Cartoons ithout being dropped into the landy of reality. However, Rook's jaw has lost ALL motor control at the impossible sight.

"Sometimes it sucks to be you.

"I know right. I just wanna send them running to anywhere such as a gamestore!"

Rook laughed.

"Gamestore?" He said. "As in buying meat from a store?"

"No!" Bee answered. "Gaming as in Video Games like Black Hawk and Call of Duty!"

Azmuth gave Bumblebee a huge nerf like weapon with several obivous features; such as radar, water blaster,laser beams, net, messing with technology, and changing the sound voices/recording them.

"Be careful with The Zolton 360." Azmuth warned the Autobot. "It's specifically needs to be recharged every 3 to 4 hours. Whatever you do, don't-"

"Thanks!" Bumblebee said, running towards the stampeded.

"...Drop it."

Sari became curious.

"Why shouldn't he drop it?" The Techno-Organic asked Azmuth.

"It would destroy the entire area." Azmuth replied.

Sari laughed.

"Bumblebee would most likely throw it into a big pond after getting bored with it. " Sari said, laughing at her statement. "The crowd would no longer be chasing after him."

A group of green blurr speeded past the two heroes—well these are polymorph speedsters using rollarskates that are highly complicated to be built by some multieple armed alien or machinery that had used simple object in a long process.

"Oh, Jelly Aliens!" Sari said, gazing to the green jelly like squid thingys. "JELLLYYY!"

Then she went after them.

"Rook, you should take a hike." Ben suggested to his partner after patting his back. "You need it."

"Take a hike on a mountain?" Rook repeated, raising a eyebrow.

Ben facepalmed himself.

"Just go on patrol." Ben told him.

"Okay jamin." Rook said, leaving the boy.

"Jamming in?" Ben repeated. "Seriously? Why do people call me jamin!?"

Then he heard Sari's squeals.

"Oh they have toes like humans!" Sari observed.

Ben quickly knew it wasn't going to end out pretty for her. Mainly…Polymorphs do not have toes, just feet with glob controlled by a levitating object_. I must be hearing things about Polymorphs having round and small toes like us._

_ Right?_


	7. Chapter 6: UhBee brought the Dinobots?

It turned out the globs were actually toes to the ears of Ben Tennyson. "So about the future thing…Who was that DJ Dude and the blue Tick guy?" Ben asked the girl, while he is tickling underneath the feet of the Polymorph's.

"Sentinel Magnus and Jazz." Sari replied. "How you know me and not them?"

Ben shrugged.'

"I am used to seeing a yellow bot with a human friend,but I do not generally like—Wait when did Sentinel become Magnus?" He asked, being dumb founded.

"Since the day Ultra Magnus died." Sari explained. She hummed. "What if my dad really does exist in this world? What if he is still—"

Ben put his hands on the girls shoulder.

"Sari, this is my reality and I have personally went to Detroit as a kid. I saw nothing related to the advancements through Alien Technology, There is not a guy named Isaac Sumdac in this world…Yet." He said, reasurring her that there is a huge possibility for Isaac Sumdac to somehow be born in this universe and the entire race of Cybertronians to come here.

He gave her a wink.

Polymorphs have small feet under their globs; they are so small you can't see them except if they had been mutated twenty times and shown to be eight round toes that are big to small like a cellphone's internet bars.

RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBE RUMBLE

"ME GRIMLOCK NOT LIKING THIS CITY!"

Ben gazed behind his shoulder with an ounce of fear and unexpected reaction seen through his body. He couldn't believe his ears. "Di-d-d—d-d-d-de—d-d-d-did you bring The Dinobots with you?" Ben asked the girl.

Sari gazed to the floor.

"We were on our way to Cybertron when Grandpa Max accidently intercepted us." Sari said, scratching the back of her head. "And…." She turned her head towards the fleeing yellow and black car. "BUMBLEBEE! You weren't supposed to bring them!"

Bumblebee speeded away like a coward.

"Sorry!"

Benjamin selected a Alien from his watch.

"It's hero time!" Ben said, slamming the top after using the Holographic like green object in which he used his second playlist.

Ben became Humongosaur.

"Hah!" He said. "Dinosaur verses Dinomongosaur!"

Humongosaur ran towards the Dinobots direction.

"Where's the Elite Guard when you really need them?" Sari said, looking in all directions. She had seen the green light from the corner of her eye. No. He could not have had done something that so stupid! Was the girls thought.

"Calm down!" Sari shouted to Swoop who was perched ontop of a building while holding a bus upside down. "Drop the transportation vehicle to safety NOW!"

KAW KAW!

"Swoop will only listen to Spider Lady!" Swoop stated. "Me will only drop them."

Which he did.

"BEN CATCH THAT BUS!" Sari said, flailing her arms.

Humongosaur is busy trying to lift the Dinobot into a big exhibit.

"Really?" He asked, nearly close to defeating the dinobot.

"I am serious ba—I mean Dude!"

Humongosaur drops Grimlock to the ground. He ran to the entrance of the building and reached both his arms open wide for the upcoming machine. "Please Omnitrix do not time out within a minute on me." He said towards the watch.

Kapppuuulll

Humongosaur caught the bus with both of his hands. "Phew." He said, taking a breath. "That was a close call." He brought the vehicle down to the pavement as some of the kids looked out to see the brown and tan monster with black/green pants on staring at them. "Don't ever think of this doing in public."

"AWW A NAKED MARINE MONSTER!" The boys screamed together.

Humongosaur serious got the 'wtf' face going on.

BEEEEP BEEEEP

"It never beeps." Humongosaur remarked. "Why now?"

Unfourcunetly he stood right inbetween the crossroads where Grimlock was pretty aggrevared and Sari was busy trying to get Snarl and Swoop out of the city Limits. One of the kids banged on the windows as Grimlock took a very deep breath.

"LOOK!"

Ben thought they were remarking on his terrible timing.

BLASTTTT!

Grimlock shot out a blaze of flames to the boy and engulfed him into a ball of flame. His ski burned sansationally. His body temperature rose so much it could have only needed to have gone Heatblast as a way to survive.

"BEN!" Sari yelled, watching the boy with many and several dark red burns fall to the ground. His shirt had been burned greatly enough it seemed to have been shredded by a decepticon than a fire created by Grimlock. She used her energy balls to subdue the other Dinobots.

Sentinel and Jazz FINALLY arrived to the area.

"W…What happened?" Sentinel asked.

* * *

For your information...Sari was going to call Ben "Babe' or 'Baby' XDDDD.

:3 I might upload the next chapter in a day or two. Just depends if I get MOAR ideas from either writing or hearing your ideas on here. I hope you all are able to enjoy this chapter despite the writers note. XD


	8. How it endsfor now

"YOU GUYS ARE SO IN DEEP TROUBLE!" Sari scholds them. "YOU GUYS ARE SUPPOSE TO BE TE BEST OF THE BEST LIKE MEN IN BLACK! Why u no watch out for the Dinobots?! They are EXTRENELY BIG for gods sake! You can't notice them."

Bumblebee came with a victorius smile as he is dragging all the fanboys and fangirls in a net.

"What's sup?"

"Get Rook, that's what is sup. He probably knows a medic. "

Bumblebee looked towards Ben's direction to see him burnt and unconcious. He was barbequed and roasted. But still visably alive to the human/machanical eye. Oh slag. He's been roasted! Bumblebee realized. "I'll get him!"

"Uh…." Sentinel is completely speechless.  
"You just got pawned, dude." Jazz said, breaking out into laughter.

Bumblebee fetches Rook.  
"Why did you bring me if I have no experience in the medical field?" Rook asked,while Bumblebee held him by two of his digits.  
"I dunno. My friend is distressed." The Robot shrugged. "I'll do anything."  
"So would I."

Bumblebee dropped the Alien after arriving.

"…What happened to Ben-Dude?!" Rook said,heading to the boy's aide. He turned around to see tied up Dinobots cramped in a large orange transparent box. "The Dinobots? Ohmigod. Transformers DO exist in the future!"

Rook picks up the burnt body.

Bumblebee held the rended useless laser blaster in his left servo. There were damages everywhere from the handle,back end,top surface, and the lower machanical part serving as an engine appears rusty.

"I'll start off by throwing this thing away." Bumblebee said.

Sari and Rook gasped

"BUMBLEBEE NOOOO!"

The black and yellow mech throws it into the air. There the object flew around specific places: bussiness corpations like StarGazer INK, Wolly Juicial, French fries burger bot, The wonderful part,etc, among other important locations.

Finally, it dived into a lake headfirst. The narf gun like machine exploded inside the water. Several bubbles pop up to the surface of mentioned liquid as the former parts sink down past fish and other marine life.

"Why was everyone so worried?" Bumblebee asks,being totally clueless of what the object could have been capable to have done in the enviroment and inhhabitants. Bee had left the net of fangirls and Fanboys at a basketball course.

Rook ran to the plumber base.

While he was running...Rook noticed instead of bone parts showing from the burnt skin, it was plainly a lime green color beneath the tissue (Seemingly serving as a extra shell) with a lighter shade of green that seemed to outline a human arm bone.  
"Ben is a….Anodite?" Rook said aloud to himself. "No wonder he can land on his feet after jumping over a large predator."

The tall Alien took the short cut into the Plumber base.

Grandpa Max turned around. He smelled burnt skin.

"What happened?" He asked. He knew what happened deep down. Ben and Sari's worlds collided so much that it hurt his grandson. He made the possibly best decision for his grandson right there and then for his own safety: He isn't going to her world anytime soon.

Rook explained everything to him.

Outside of the medical room...Hours later...

Julie Yamento is outside the emergency room with Sari Sumda,who has her eyes fixated to the ground, traces of guilt and sadness are traced across her entire body. So this girl...got my old boyfriend nearly killed. The teenage who is fifteen thought to herself.

"You are Sari Sumdac...right?" She said, slightly in disbelief a character from a cartoon came into their reality.

The teenager with red hair turned her head towards Julie.

"...Yes." She said, nodding her head in shame. "Ben would be fine right now if Bee didn't bring the dinobots along."

Julie stood right up and Ship crawled out from her purse.

"You have a Galvanic Mechamorph as a pet?!" A startled Sari said, jerking a brochure off her chair. Her eyes are huge and big. Something is totally not right with this girl who wears a pink hoody,tan long pants, black short hair with roundish ball things in her hair.

Julie became engulfed in a large black and green suit.

"Nobody takes my Boyfriend!" Julie growled, swiping at the Techno-Organic

Sari dodgedd the attack. Ben told me he broke up with her several weeks ago. She is really clutched to the past! The girl transformed to battle mode. Her sizzling blades were struck to Julie's arm.

The girl in the Galvanic Mechamorph laughed.

"That did not hurt." She said, throwing her away.

Rook recently walked through the hallway to see the girls fighting. So this is what humans call 'cat fights'. The Revonnahgander acknowledged. He ran towawrds the fighting girls. "Girls, this is no place to be having a cat fight!" Rook told them.

"WE ARE NOT HAVING A STUPID CAT FIGHT!" Julie roared, shooting her lasers at the Revonnahgander

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMM

The laser landed on his chest area. It slipped through his Proto-suit and into his body. The fully grown Alien fell to the ground. Julie released a electrical wave which sent Sari unconcious to the ground.

"Now I will get what I really want." Julie said, picking up the unconcious girl.

Then she flew out the building. Sending debri down towards the floor. Rook managed to crawl his away out of harms path. "Oh crap, she got Sari." Rook said aloud. The doors that kept Sari from gooing in were broken from Julie's and scared people out of their wits poked their heads out the doors.

The Alien got up while covering his arm.

"The damage will get repaired..Trust me." He said, then he ran through the hallway. He stopped at a boom which had a boy completely wrapped up in gauze like a mummy. His green eyes darted towards him.

MMmmhppph?

He seemed worried.

"Remember your old girlfriend?" Rook asked.

The boy weakly nodded his head.

"She got Sari."

The mummy like layer became green and his eyes became increasinly brightly green. She still isn't over me! He angeredly thought. The Omnitrix burnt through the gauze's wraping broadly enough to the point it could be seen clear as day.

His skin healed quicker after the news had been informed. The guaze fell off his body like extra skin had been shed. Now..Ben stood right up wearing his white and green hoody strangely marking a similarity to how he gotten it in the first place.

"I knew Hero Time would eventually end me versing her!" Ben said, slamming his watch.

Ben's shirt became totally green, his arms became skinny and a darker green as it happened to a extra pair of legs that burst out from underneath, black 'v' designs zipped down from the stomach to the tail.

" Julie's pet Ship can't get past my stench!"Stinkfly said, as he wickedly grinnned. Rook could not help feel relaxed at Ben's joking made him feel better enough that he forgot his own wounds."I know ONE place she would go to...The Tennis court."

Rook rubbed his head. "She's a tennis matcher?"

Stinkfly busted open the window long enough for him to fly out with Rook. He laughed at how Rook stated his question. "Get on." He said to the pale and black being who stood taller than him.

Rook got onto his back.

"Hang on Sari, I am coming!" Stinkfly yelled, flying out the hosptial.

-Empty Tennis Court...Minutes later...-  
Julie has a large and definte gray machine containing Sari within it. Her unconcios figure almost seemed to be a image of a weak woman rather than a teenager. Her blue spark glowed above her face.

Her chest moved up and down while breathing.

Ship has upgraded a console to the satisfactory of his owner. Julies hands bumped against the small tablike buttons. In turn...She is setting up Sari's slow death that will suffocate her until the girls spark gives out.

The cieling above fell down.

"What!" She said, looking upwards.

Sari awakened to see a determined Stinkfly and Rook on his back.

"Hold your fingers lady!" Stinkfly said,slamming his omnitrix. Rook leaped off the bug like thing who transformed into Four Arms. He landed to the ground.

"Ship, ATTACK THEM!" Julie shouted, slammming down a bright blue button.

Gas started to coe into the capsul object. Rook grabbed the Galvanic Mechamorph off the console and landed at the wall. There the pet bececame expecially huge like to his creator except for more definite formed hands.

It brought down a ton of debri on to Rook. Who did not expect it. Four Arm is punching at the capsul. Before Ship could get to it..Khyber's pet Francis lepaed out in front of him. "OH no, you are not helping me through this way!" He cried out as it had thrown him a few feet from the object. "HOW DID YOU ESCAPE!"

Four Arms throws him out through the hole in the cieling.

...Then he timed out.

The gas is almost sarrounding Sari.

"Help!"

Her voice sounded crackly.

"SARI!" Ben started. "I am coming!"

He slammed the watch; His entire body chamistry changed into a much larger being with a black body that had little round dots all over his body, his eyes turned a light blue, his hands flickered into white, Three horns penetrated from his forehead, and his chin enlarged into a curled one which bore a similarity to Sentinel Primes without the screw.

The casing started blowing gas into the container.

Sari was already feeling the effects of the plastic object. So she tried banging her fists on the hard wall without much result. "Rook! Ben!" She shouted, seeing Alien X standing there doing nothing at all and Rook pretty much laying unconscious. "BEN!"

Her eyes started to loose visual.

"Ben."

-Inside Alien X-

"Guys, you gotta help me save Sari!" Ben began, while he notably was not wearing his watch at all.

"Welcome back Ben Tennyson." Serena said, sounding sweet and gentle. "You here to chat with us again?"

"Sari?" Bellicus said,sounding grumpy and not pleasent as usual. "What do you want now kid?"

Ben took a deep Breath.

"Save a Cybertronian. I need to save her. that is the only thing I have decided to use this alien for, besides, Four Arms can't break through that glass." He began. "Rook tried to break it. But it backfired...Badly...-"  
"Ben's got a girfriend!" Serena announced, sqealing with delight.

"Sari's in danger because of Julie's jealously and my part played a role in not thinking straight about dealing with this...the right way." Ben finished.

Ben took a sigh.

"She's the most important person, Second to my niece and Julie, in another universe." He said, gazing to the two. "Can you decide to help me?'

He heard Sari's despreate cry for help.

"Bellicus, the child needs our help!"

"This child is fully capable of getting herself out of the situation, Serena!"

"She can't go through hard steel, Techno-Organics are merely a level fifteen degraded version of Trasnformers, we should help these two. Ben can't do it even if he unlocked a new Alien on his watch."

"Agreed. Motion carried."

-Scene End-

"B-b-b-Ben." The girl squeaked, as her hands slowly turned into dark gray. The girl behind the console is smirking widely enough that she knew her problem was going to be gone in matter of minutes and Ben would be hers, only hers, after he timed out.

It was perfect.

"Ben's NEVER going to save a freak like you." Julie commented, petting on her Mechamporph pet Ship. "He will save me, as usual, and you will NEVER be in the picture. Because I am the girl of his dreams. Hahahahaha."

She's terrible at evil laughter . Sari though-

Alien X ripped the glass open despite shards of it landing into his skin and a scar struck across his arm. He didn't care if he timed out too early. Alien X needed to save the Techno-Organic no matter what it costed. Because he loved her. Sari freely admitted to loving him too priorly.

"Sari!"

He took her out of the container.

"Sari are you okay?!" He asked, seeing her riddled gray body. His hands shook like a leaf. "NO!" The Entire room glowly so brightly that Rook's eyes opened to the rumored Alien making the motion of reverting time using both hands and his power.

The motion of reverting time was being carried.

"He..does exist." He said, watching the enviorment rewind into it's natural appearance before they had arrived.

Sari regained life as Alien X kept her in both arms, where-else he began to shrunk into his human form.

The boy fell to his knee's holding the non-talking Techno-Organic.

"At least she is asleep AND Alive." Ben said, with a smile on his face. "I kept that promise Bumblebee, I never break them."

He looked up to see Julie in her gigantic robotic-noid form made by Ship,who was a few feet away from him. Who aimed at Sari. Who he had known for TWO years. Who he had met after a soccar match. Who had been there when a obbessed Nanite person wanted him. Who had been there for plausibly everything.

But now she was there to kill the Techno-Ganic.

"Die." The Desperate Julie said, shooting at the couple.

Ben placed Sari down beside the capsul like object.

The watch wasn't slammed.

Instead, his pupils turned entirely green; His skin peeled away for a secondary transparent layer that was also a dark green and light green, his hair is still a little bit above the eyes, and yet the mark of the Omnitrix symbol is on his left/right wrist to be a distinctive reminder: This is Ben Tennyson.

Ben has his Black and light green shirt on and his pants are rolled up a few inches above the ankles

"No matter what they say, I am so visiting Sari in my world and in hers, Julie, MOVE ON!" He yelled, using his man to bring her up. "She's a cybertronian. She's around my age. She's a HERO for gods sake. She's like a typical Teenager being upgraded. so can you move on? We broke up months ago."

Tears bawled out of Julie's eyes.

"B-b-But BEN!" She cried. "You are completely human!" She obliovus to his Anodite appearance. "We had SOMETHING! You know about her for just a stinking day from what I have heard! This isn't Romeo and Juliet times!"

Ben picks up Julie through her suit.

"You have no idea how much I LOVE her." He growled. "I'll visit Sari in her universe whenever I can. Because I swear to my word and I stick by it."

Rook came inbetween them.

"Julie Yamento, you are under arrest for attempted murder." Rook gravely said, taking out two small gray handcuffs.

Ben sighed. He returned to his human form.  
...Later on...

Bumblebee is going to get on board the ship. He turns around to Ben.  
"I want you to watch this girl's back, she's the best friend or human you can ever met." The Transformer told Ben. "And take care of her. I do not wanna see my best friend heartbroken whenever she gets back from your universe to ours after a roadtrip."

Ben nods.

"She won't be heartbroken, not on my watch, or if I can help it." Ben said, pointing to his chest. He nodded his head. "Next Time, I will be ready, for sure."

You can see a smile form on the side of Bumblebee's faceplate. "I sure hope so."

Bumblebee walked up the stage.

Grandpa Max came over to Ben.

"Ben, I do not allow you to leave this universe and go the 'Transformers' universe to visit that girl with giant Robots." Grandpa Max told him. "Your parents even agreed with me on this."

Ben's face became red.

"Grandpa, I am fully capable of defeating giant machines!" He argued.

Max narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"Most of them are used by humans and control with one inside. They do not have cannons that will repeatedly shoot at you. They do not have fists of distruction. They do not have whatever those drill things are. Most of all...You have the right authority to help you in this universe. But not Sari's. You can't go all Alien without somebody being suspicous of you. And most of all...You can only die once."

So does it mean that their love ended? No. Sari visited Ben whenever there was a large amount of time that could be excused for while everyone is busy. Ben did the same thing. Nobody can break something so strong or try to tear it apart

Because...The Love has Just begun!

_  
Okay Folks, this is the end ^_^ Yes. This is a Minseries. I hope you enjoyed it! Next possible sequal...whenever I get a solid Storyline or something...It shall be callled...

Love is a Roadtrip.


End file.
